1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rakes and more particularly pertains to a new rotational raking device for coupling to a rotating device that rotates said raking device about a longitudinal axis for raking leaves and other loose debris of a lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rakes is known in the prior art. More specifically, rakes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. In particular, lawn brushes are often used to collect leaves and lawn debris that sits on top of the grass of a lawn. However, the soft bristles of the brush do not get down between the grass blades to lift dead grass that has been matted to the ground by the elements. Nor are they effective at lifting pine needles from the ground.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,799; U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,855; U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,614; U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,407; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,980; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,261.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rotational raking device. The inventive device includes an elongate shaft with opposite ends and a longitudinal axis that extends between the ends. A pair of elongate first brackets each have an axis that extends between opposite ends thereof. Each of the brackets is coupled to the shaft. Each of the brackets has a plurality of spikes that extend outwardly from it. Also disclosed is a rotating device for rotating the raking device.
In these respects, the rotational raking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling to a rotating device that rotates said raking device about a longitudinal axis for raking leaves and other loose debris of a lawn.